Armageddon
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: Kekuatan lebih yang dimiliki gadis itu menjadikannya sebagai orang yang paling diincar oleh Orochimaru. Black Resident harus mengamankan Sakura dari oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dalam perjalanannya, akan banyak sekali kebenaran yang terungkap. Apakah gadis itu akan bahagia atau sebaliknya?/"Aku tahu. Sedikit salah langkah saja maka kita semua akan berada dalam masalah."/


BRAK!

Entah sudah berapa banyak bunyi serupa yang gadis itu dengarkan selama dia tinggal di rumah besar nan mewah ini. Di rumah ini, hanya ada dia dan ayahnya itu, 'kan? Memang ada beberapa pembantu dan supir, tapi mereka tidak mungkin seberani itu. Lantas, kalau dia hanya berdiam diri di kamar, itu berarti suara-suara itu adalah kegiatan ayahnya, bukan?

Gadis itu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tampak pucat dengan piyama biru muda dan helaian merah mudanya yang berantakan dan kusut. Dan lihat apa yang ia dapatkan di lengan kirinya.

"Bekas suntikan lagi?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengelus lengan kirinya yang dimana terlihat bekas suntikan dan terasa sakit terlebih ketika dipegang.

Sakura─nama gadis itu─sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Dia terbangun waktu itu, tepat seminggu yang lalu. Hal yang dapat ia lihat ketika dia terbangun adalah putih. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit ketika ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Hingga selang beberapa menit, masuklah seorang laki-laki yang ia yakini berumur sekitar 40 tahun, berambut hitam panjang. Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Orochimaru itu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ayah Sakura. Mengatakan bahwa Sakura amnesia setelah mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun," ucap gadis beriris teduh itu risau. Dia memegangi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya ketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali datang menyerang.

Mencoba meraih segelas air yang terletak di nakas, ia malah menjatuhkan gelas itu.

PYAR!

"Sakit! Ayaaaah," panggil Sakura dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai sang ayah datang menghampiri putrinya. Dia menuntun gadis itu untuk kembali ke ranjangnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Tenanglah, Sakura," ucap Orochimaru menenangkan.

"Ayah, kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak tahan," adu Sakura seraya mencengkram pakaian ayahnya.

"Rasa sakit itu pasti akan hilang. Percaya pada ayah."

Begitulah yang Orochimaru ucapkan. Sakura masih kesakitan, namun perlahan tangannya terulur untuk memeluk laki-laki yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya demi meredam rasa sakitnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya begitu merasakan ayahnya mulai membalas pelukannya.

"Sakura sayang ayah."

Ya, Sakura menyayangi ayahnya. Bahkan meski dia tidak tahu rahasia besar yang disembunyikan oleh laki-laki berkepala empat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

January 4, 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ARMAGEDDON**

**Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Crime, Mystery**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Violence, Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Culik Haruno Sakura."

Ruangan dengan luas 7x7 meter itu terdengar sunyi. Bahkan setelah salah seorang yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya mengucapkan perintahnya pada anak buah mereka.

"Kita harus mengamankan dia dari oknum tidak bertanggung jawab," ucap laki-laki berambut perak itu dengan tegas.

Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dikucir nanas di hadapannya mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Aku sudah meminta Hinata untuk melacak keberadaannya. Kau, Sasuke, Shino, dan Kiba harus berangkat secepatnya." Kakashi kembali berucap sembari menatap tajam sang pemimpin _Black Resident_ itu.

_Black Resident._

Sebuah organisasi rahasia beranggotakan beberapa _secret agent_ yang bertugas untuk menjalankan misi rahasia menumpas kejahatan atas pimpinan mereka, Hatake Kakashi. Sampai saat ini sudah tercatat puluhan misi yang telah mereka selesaikan dengan baik. Markas mereka terletak di ibukota Negara Jepang.

Orang-orang yang terpilih menjadi anggota atau bagian dari _Black Resident_ adalah mereka yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam kemampuan bertarung, kepiawaian dalam menggunakan senjata, kerja sama tim yang baik, dan kecerdasan memecahkan masalah.

Satu satu dari mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, kepribadian yang berbeda, namun tujuan yang sama. Mereka hanya menginginkan ...

... kebenaran.

"Shikamaru, misi kali ini bukan main-main. _Black Resident_ bisa saja menyelesaikan puluhan misi selama ini. Tapi, kuharap kau lakukan yang terbaik. Nasib negeri ini dipertaruhkan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau salah langkah." Perkataan Kakashi kali ini terdengar penuh penekanan. Tatapan irisnya semakin menajam.

"Aku tahu. Sedikit salah langkah saja maka kita semua akan berada dalam masalah," ucap Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sangat erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Seperti biasa, jenius dalam menyimpulkan," sahut Kakashi seraya tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu."

Semua orang tahu. Orang-orang yang menjadi anggota dari _Black Resident_ pastilah adalah orang yang siap mati kapan saja. Hidup mereka penuh dengan kejutan. Bukan hidup yang datar seperti jalan beraspal. Peluru, bom, dan darah bukan lagi hal yang luar biasa.

Pemandangan tentang kematian, jeritan kesakitan, serta keputusasaan merupakan tragedi yang mungkin saja bisa ditemui sewaktu-waktu. Mereka semua mengerti untuk apa mereka terpilih. Mereka juga tahu ...

... bahwa nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tabung-tabung yang tak dimengerti gadis itu. Botol-botol kimia yang biasanya digunakan sebagai percobaan. Kabel-kabel asing yang dihubungkan dengan layar besar. Menggambarkan susunan organ tubuh seseorang yang tampaknya sedang menjadi bahan penelitian.

Jadi tempat apa ini?

Masih berada di posisinya yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintip apa yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah itu, Ino bisa melihat Orochimaru bersama dengan seseorang berambut perak berdiri beriringan sambil menatap layar besar.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan darahnya," ucap Orochimaru, menenteng botol kecil berisi cairan merah kental.

"Semudah itukah?" tanya Kabuto disertai seringaian.

"Dia sangat bodoh semenjak aku melumpuhkan ingatannya," jawab Orochimaru. Dia memasukkan sampel darah itu ke lubang yang menyalurkan pada tabung besar berisi cairan-cairan asing.

"Apa dia tidak akan curiga jika kau meminta darahnya setiap saat?" Kabuto menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Ia memencet beberapa tombol yang kemudian mengakibatkan tabung yang telah dialiri cairan darah itu menjadi berasap setelah beberapa detik.

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa tidak. Dia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai ayahnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kita lihat apakah kali ini akan berhasil," ucap Kabuto seraya kembali mengamati layar. Melihat perkembangan dari kloning yang akan mereka ciptakan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menahan suaranya menggunakan kedua tangannya mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan dua orang di dalam ruangan itu. Ternyata inilah yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini. Selama kurang lebih seminggu menjadi penjaga bagi Sakura, baru kali ini Ino berani masuk ke ruang bawah tanah ini. Dan ternyata ada kebenaran pahit yang kini ia mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga, Ino harus mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura. Meski dia tidak tahu fakta lain yang mungkin disembunyikan laki-laki dingin berambut panjang itu, paling tidak Sakura harus mengerti bahwa dia tidak seharusnya di sini. Tempat ini tidak aman untuknya.

Gadis berkucir kuda itu segera berjalan mengendap-endap. Namun sayangnya, kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang tempat sampah yang terletak di samping pintu. Akibatnya, suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan terdengar sampai ke telinga Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Orochimaru pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Biar aku cek," jawab Kabuto seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada tong sampah yang terlihat ambruk disertai isinya yang berserakan. Serta kucing yang ada di sampingnya.

Kabuto menendang kucing itu dengan sekali tendangan dan berjalan kembali menuju Orochimaru.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Harum semerbak sabun mandi dan parfum yang digunakan Sakura menjadi bau yang mendominasi di kamar serba putih itu. Ia mematut dirinya di cermin seraya sesekali tersenyum mengagumi wajahnya yang cantik. Ia tampak anggun mengenakan rok hitam pendek dengan tanktop merah muda yang dipadukan dengan cardigan hitam. Rambut merah muda sebahunya dibiarkan terurai. Kaki jenjangnya dihiasi dengan _flat shoes_ hitam dengan pita sederhana di ujungnya.

Ia masih saja menyisir rambutnya sampai ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Tok tok tok ...

"Sakura, aku boleh masuk?" tanya Ino dengan nada setengah berteriak dari luar.

Sakura menoleh tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menyisirnya. "Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci kok."

Sesaat kemudian, Ino sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Cantik sekali. Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ino. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura sambil mengamati gadis itu.

"Aku mau membeli beberapa pakaian dan novel untuk kubaca," jawab Sakura seraya ikut duduk di samping Ino. "Kau harus menemaniku."

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino diiringi senyum tipis. "Sakura, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ah, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," sahut Sakura. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau juga? Baiklah, kau duluan."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino. "Ino, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku sebelum aku Lupa ingatan. Tapi, aku senang dengan hidupku sekarang. Aku bahagia dikelilingi orang yang menyayangiku. Ayahku, mendiang ibuku, dan juga kau." Gadis itu melirik pigura foto di nakas samping ranjangnya yang membuat foto seorang wanita cantik berumur yang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ayah. Meski ibu sudah meninggal dan aku tidak ingat apa pun tentangnya, aku tetap menyayanginya. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

Gadis dengan helaian merah jambu itu memeluk Ino dengan erat. Setetes air mata turun dari iris Ino mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang gantian kau, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sakura.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah apa yang Sakura katakan padanya, entah kenapa ia tidak tega jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu. Ino tidak mau melukai hati gadis itu. Kini dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini─penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan─gadis itu sudah bagaia. Tapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya, dia adalah orang jahat. Menyembunyikan kejahatan bukan hal yang dilakukan orang baik-baik.

"Kau dalam bahaya, Sakura," ucap Ino serius.

"Bahaya? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Ino hampir saja menjawab pertanyaan Sakura kalau saja Orochimaru tidak datang secara tiba-tiba dan masuk ke kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk.

"Sayang, kau akan berangkat berbelanja, 'kan?" tanya Orochimaru pada Sakura.

"Iya, Ino akan menemaniku," jawab Sakura, melirik Ino sekilas.

"Ingat, setelah itu kau langsung pulang."

"Baiklah, ayah." Sakura mengangguk. Ia berlari kecil memeluk ayahnya dengan ceria. "Terima kasih."

Orochimaru mengelus pucuk rambut gadis beriris teduh itu. "Sama-sama, anakku."

_Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu. Dasar iblis,_ batin Ino dalam hati.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sebuah mobil _fortuner_ hitam tampak terparkir sekitar 30 meter dari sebuah rumah besar dengan cat cream. Salah satu orang di dalam mobil tampak menggunakan teropong untuk mengawasi pintu gerbang rumah megah itu.

"Apakah kita harus menunggu selama ini?" tanya salah seorang di dalam mobil.

"Diamlah, Kiba. Kau berisik," sahut laki-laki berkacamata.

"Hn. Lebih baik kau diam." Kali ini pemuda bersurai biru dongker yang berkomentar.

"Itu dia," seru Shikamaru ketika melihat dua orang gadis yang tengah berjalan keluar gerbang. Satu darinya yang berambut pirang tampak menutup gerbang.

Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya memasuki sebuah mobil _sedan_ metalik. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, Shikamaru melajukan mobilnya mengikuti mobil yang dinaiki Sakura dan Ino. Ketika sudah melaju sekitar 2 kilometer, pria bermarga Nara itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya sampai akhirnya mobil itu dihentikan tepat di depan mobil sedan. Sang supir di dalam mobil melakukan pengereman mendadak.

"Hei, kenapa mengerem mendadak?" tanya Ino sewot.

"Maaf, ada yang menghalangi jalan kita," jawab sang supir.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan memarahinya," ucap Sakura menengahi.

Dari mobil _fortuner_ itu keluarlah empat orang laki-laki. Dua diantaranya yang giginya bertaring dan berkacamata menghampiri sang supir. Sedangkan dua yang lainnya mendekati Sakura dan Ino.

"Maaf, nona. Kuharap kau tidak menghalangi jalan kami untuk membawa gadis ini," ucap laki-laki berambut nanas pada Ino.

Ino melihat laki-laki itu sekilas Ia dapat melihat lambang sayap naga berwarna hitam yang tertempel di lengan pakaian laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu. Kalian bisa membawanya," jawab Ino seraya keluar dari mobil.

"Bagus. Kau bisa ikut kami sebagai jaminan bahwa gadis ini akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

Sedangkan itu, Sakura yang masih berada di mobil hanya bisa ketakutan. Terlebih ketika melihat supirnya sudah babak belur setelah dihajar oleh dua orang lelaki. Dan sekarang, seorang laki-laki beriris kelam tengah menghampirinya.

Karena takut, Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil. Ia bermaksud memeluk Ino kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau harus ikut kami," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Ikut kalian? Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya. "Ino, kenapa kau diam saja? Mereka akan menculik kita!"

Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan gadis di sampingnya. "Kalian semua masuk duluan saja, aku yang akan mengurus gadis cerewet ini."

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju mobil.

"Apa kau bilang? Cerewet?"

"Hn. Dasar berisik!" Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke langsung membopong Sakura di bahunya. Gadis itu meronta-ronta sambil berteriak dan memukul punggung Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi semua yang dilakukan sia-sia mengingat jalanan ini sangat sepi dan tak aka nada yang mendengar teriakan itu meski mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Turunkan aku! Kau menyebalkan, akan kuadukan pada ayahku!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku takut dengan ayahmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Hai, mari kepruks saya berjamaah. Setelah beberapa bulan tidak update fict MC, sekarang malah muncul dengan fict MC lagi. Tobat deh tobat cukup dua ini -_- Dan maaf, aku lagi mencoba untuk mewujudkan resolusi 2015 untuk publish fict crime. Jadi, saat ide ini terlintas di otak langsung kuketik. Aku masih belum nentuin gimana lanjutannya, tapi pasti aku lanjutin kok tenang aja :D Dan fict ini juga aku persembahkan buat Salwa Rahmadiyanti yang rajin banget nagih fict ini ke aku, ini buatmu sal :***

**Karena ini fict pertama dengan genre crime, aku mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian. Tolong bantu aku, ya :) :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda **


End file.
